


High Expectations

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [33]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, fat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: It's been a long time coming, but you've got your house with the skelebros. The question is, does it live up to your expectations?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i update this series on **fridays**!
> 
> want to hang with me on tumblr? please **[read this](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/read)** before doing so!

With all of the technical stuff out of the way, you were ready to take your first big look at the progress on your house with the skelebros.

It was strange. When they first mentioned that they wanted to move in with you, you thought that the three of you would just shack up in their old house and try to find enough room for your combined things. But neither of them were too interested in that after all, and once the three of you were open and honest about what sorts of things you wanted from this new shared space, you managed to dream up Something Big.

And boy, were you practically shaking with excitement.

Your stomach was in knots. Papyrus was the one to pick you up from work. You were waiting outside the building when he strolled up, his exciting and laughable music blaring from the speakers as he bobbed his head to the beat. Sans sat in the backseat, hand on his chin, gazing at you with a mischievous grin while all buckled up and ready for his final destination.

You headed toward the car when your boyfriend jumped out with his fists full of stuff for you.

“SAFETY FIRST, LOVE OF MY LIFE! WE NEED YOU TO BE PROTECTED WHILE WE ARE ON THE PREMISES. PLEASE HUMOR ME AND COVER YOURSELF WITH THIS SCIENTIFICALLY PROVEN INJURY-REDUCING GEAR!”

You didn’t even have a chance to protest before he nestled the hardhat on your head. It was a little big, but you weren’t complaining – not when he looked absolutely thrilled that you were prepared. After making sure that you had on appropriate shoes, seeing as how he brought some from your place just in case you didn’t have any, the three of you started down the road toward your new house.

Sans was a little more tired than usual. He’d been jumping through a lot of hoops in order to set up his research project, which usually meant at least twelve to eighteen hour days just trying to get his ducks in a row. He didn’t say much, not even when passersby laughed hysterically at your outfit while Papyrus rode with the top down. It was a little hard to concentrate on how rude that they were being when you had so much on your mind.

All three of you rode to the construction site. It was a smooth ride. Not much traffic and the weather was great. You might’ve been shivering a little, but that was probably just a combination of nerves and unsure sweats. Neither of them needed to know how overwhelmed you were, so you kept that little detail to yourself.

As soon as you pulled up, Papyrus hitting the brakes and making sure you were in an appropriate spot to park, you were amazed.

The progress with the house was much more rapid than you anticipated. The entire foundation was already set up, with Jimmy Hotpants and all of the strongest residents of Snowdin pitching in to make sure that the giant slabs of concrete were moved and placed nicely. Monsters you recognized from all over worked diligently with each other, nailing away and using their magic to erect giant walls and wooden frames that would soon hold everything and everyone you held dear.

“SHALL WE WALK THE PREMISES TOGETHER? WE CAN CHECK UP ON EVERYONE AND GIVE THEM A MUCH NEEDED BREAK!”

Papyrus ran to the back of the car where he brought snacks and drinks for everyone. You were touched at how much he thought of these people, even though pretty much everyone involved said that he didn’t have to dote on him. That they were more than happy to lend their time and energy into such a big project.

It was chaos, though. Between the piles of dirt and the cement mixer off on the side of the road, the obnoxious chatter of the monsters toiling away, the sound of power tools whirring in the peaceful neighborhood, and the rest of the neighborhood going along business as usual, you were happy to take a step back and drink it all in.

“we should probably hold hands.”

“GOOD IDEA, SANS. WE DON’T WANT TO GET LOST OR FALL SOMEWHERE. I’LL LEAD THE WAY.”

So he did. Papyrus reached back for your hand, and Sans placed his in yours.

It was hilarious trailing after the younger of the brothers and trying to keep pace with him, but he really did know the best places to swing by first. In fact, he had an entire route planned for the three of you.

“THIS IS WHERE THE WALKWAY WILL BE. THAT WILL BE ADDED IN LATER. AS YOU CAN SEE, WE WILL HAVE GIANT WINDOWS IN THE FRONT AND BACK SO THAT WE MAY TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT OUR GARDEN! RAINFALL, SNOWFALL, ANY KIND OF WEATHERFALL! WE WILL DRINK IT IN AND IT WILL BE VERY SCENIC AND ROMANTIC. I THINK THAT IS WHAT HUMANS LIKE, RIGHT?”

You stifled a laugh. “Yup. I think it’s really cute and cozy.”

“EXCELLENT. HELLO, DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA! WE ARE VERY HAPPY YOU HAVE COME TO LEND US YOUR EXPERTISE IN SNIFFING OUT THE BEST MATERIALS FOR OUR NEW HOME!”

You were floored to learn about that. While you trusted the real estate agent’s resources, the former guard members lent their nose to make sure that everyone was out of trouble. It was like…monster intuition that they could sense whenever something was going wrong. If someone was about to get hurt, they would drop what they were doing and prevent it. It was a neat little trick that you’d never considered before.

“We’re happy to help--”

“—and hope that the three of you settle in quickly.”

Adorable. They still finished each other’s sentences after all these years.

“everythin’ goin’ well?” Sans asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Yes! We are very happy to inform you that--”

“—we are right on schedule.”

“YIPPEE!!! THANK YOU BOTH VERY MUCH FOR YOUR HELP. WE WILL BE ON OUR WAY NOW, PLEASE HELP YOURSELVES TO THE SNACKS I’VE PROVIDED AT THE PICNIC TABLE!”

You weaved around a lot of dust that got kicked up from the construction zone. Avoided some taped off areas and little holes that’d been dug for whatever reason. It was…good. To see so many monsters coming together for you. It was still kind of hard to believe that everyone would lend so much time into this project.

“HA! NICE TRY, NERD!!!”

“Ugh. You cheated…;)”

“NGGAHHHH! I DID **_NOT_** CHEAT, AARON! YOU WERE TOO BUSY FLEXING TO EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO THE AMOUNT OF WEIGHT!!!”

You weren’t sure you even wanted to know.

Toriel and her kids were all off in the corner taking pictures for a photo album she was putting together for you. She had a kick out of all of them in their gear, even though they were far enough away from the action to be out of harm’s way.

You stepped on the hard floor, moving inside your house, and felt your chest clench.

It wasn’t even close to done. There was still sawdust, loose nails and bare wood.

But it was beautiful.

Because you could _see_ the finished result in this shell. You could picture walking through here every day for the rest of your life. Crossing the threshold and greeting both the brothers while they welcome you with open arms. All of you settling down into the dining room to eat dinner, or cramming together on the couch to sneak some TV with every meal. Lounging in their rooms and peering outside the skylight with Sans, or spending hours with Papyrus mixing together concoctions both good and bad.

Sans grinned and broke off from you. Approaching one of the monsters with a smile and helping them break into laughter while they tried to brush off the copious amount of sweat that beaded down their forehead. He knew exactly when to step in and ease the tension when people wouldn’t admit that they were being overworked.

“DO YOU HAVE A MOMENT?”

Papyrus took you away to a secluded part, away from all of the action and people. It was hard to believe considering there was so much going on, but there was a small space that everyone was avoiding because other stuff needed to get done. He plopped down on the grass and stared ahead at the rest of the neighborhood, a dusty blush on his face.

“I AM VERY HAPPY.”

“So am I, Paps.”

“ARE YOU? GOOD. I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD BE.” He reached down for your hand. “I AM TRYING VERY HARD TO COMPOSE MYSELF. I KNOW, HARD TO BELIEVE CONSIDERING I AM SO STOIC AND SUAVE, BUT EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FLUSTERED SOMETIMES.”

“Why? What’s on your mind?”

He chuckled weakly. “I WANT TO MELD WITH YOU.”

“Here?”

“YES. I PROMISE IT WON’T GET HOT AND STEAMY, ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE A LOT OF FUN. I DO NOT WANT TO BE TOO AGGRESSIVE OR LASVICIOUS IN PUBLIC. I SIMPLY WANT TO FEEL OURSELVES COME TOGETHER ON THIS MOMENTOUS OCCASION.”

You settled in next to him and waited for him to prepare. It really didn’t take much effort these days, not with how comfortable he was. All he had to do was grip your hands and the bright white color of his SOUL materialized in the center of his chest. Floating on upwards and rushing toward yours with no hesitation, both of you coming together in a mix of colors that sent a sharp spark throughout your entire body.

Today was different, because you…

Felt how he was feeling.

How happy he was. Overjoyed, even. The warmth and love and understanding and passion and wonder he regarded you with, all overflowing and bursting from his body. His magic giggling as it stretched out to you, blossoming and blooming like a budding flower in spring. He adored every single thing that you had to offer and rested is forehead against yours, a slight laugh escaping him as he whispered that he loved you.

It was a little overwhelming, but you steeled yourself and rode out the sensations together. The SOULs spinning in midair, bobbing up and down lazily. Moving toward a future that was even brighter than his smile.

Every day you visited the plot of land that you could call your own.

It came to life each time you stopped by. Something new added on.

Alphys made adjustments where they were necessary. Calculating tons of things with Sans while the both of them decided to make changes that would benefit the entire project.

Undyne was the one in charge of the heavy lifting. She had her own hand-picked crew that she used to make sure that everything was positioned just the way it should have been.

Toriel made sure everyone was fed and cared for. She had a little resting corner for people who wanted to take a break and relax.

Time was never too heavy on the monsters. They were quick to piece things together, but never rushed or pushed themselves to the limit. They were sure to operate within their abilities and nothing less.

Sans liked to join in for comic relief. It was the hardest you’d seen him work when he picked up a hammer and tried to lend his…skills to making sure some of the boards were sealed together. Granted, he purposefully held the tool upside down just so his brother would make a big fuss out of it, but it was still funny.

Papyrus was always by your side. Beaming and thanking everyone that went past. Showing you every shred of progress, pointing out things that you would’ve overlooked on any other day.

“this is our home, y’know?”

Sans stood with you, fingers laced with yours.

“never thought i'd be here. on the surface.”

“And never with a human.”

“nah. at first, figured it would just be me and my bro. then i sorta figured he had a thing for you and was cool with letting him do his thing. but you’re, uh…persistent, y’know that? kinda funny, actually. how you can…sit there…and make me feel all these things. that i've never experienced before. ever, heh.”

You gazed at him smugly. “Is that so, Sansy?”

“yep. not gonna sugarcoat it. you’re a human i love. big deal…” He trailed off. “i mean that, not bein’ sarcastic, either. it's huge. but good. and funny.”

You always knew that when he was getting genuinely flustered he would start to voice every train of thought and sort of lose sense along the way. “You’re too cute.”

“me? cute? nah. i'm the smoldering, cool boyfriend, remember?”

“Oh yeah, how could I forget?”

You bent down to kiss him and he grinned.

“c’mon, babe, not in front of our friends.”

“So now you’re bashful? Fine, I won’t kiss you any more.”

“heh heh, aw, no. s’not what i meant.” He beckoned you down to his mouth with a wink and you snorted with laughter.

“No way.”

“c’mon, i'm real good.”

“That’s a matter of opinion, Sans.”

But he was. When you were in his room later that night, he cupped your SOUL in his hands and held onto it like it was his lifeline. He cradled it between his fingers and marveled at the color and texture of it, giving you compliment after compliment as he tried to keep his cool. His eyesockets always shifted from blank to sparking with full-blown hearts where his pupils were, focusing in on you and making sure you were comfortable with every move he made.

“don’t want anyone else but you, y’know?”

“Yeah. Same here.”

You shuddered underneath his touch when he eased his own SOUL out. It took at least half an hour for him to feel good enough to summon it, but he paid attention to you in the meantime. You weren’t complaining at all. You had all the time in the world to make sure that he was comfortable and ready to meld, the sweat at his brow showing you that he was having a hard time. A little more than usual. But it took soft kisses and gentle coaxing before he was able to let go and give himself to you fully, the both of you reclining together when they merged into one. His hand found yours, as he ran his thumb over your skin, marveling at the sight and letting out a quiet laugh of surprise when you bent down to kiss him.

Days turned to weeks.

Weeks to a month.

The day finally came.

The three of you loaded up into the car and parked in front of the finished product.

Something made of blood. Sweat. Tears. Warmth. Love.

Your home.

The entire group of monsters who helped with the project were there to celebrate. All of them finished patting down the dirt and even tying a cute little ribbon on the front door so it looked like a present.

Fresh paint.

Sturdy.

Big.

With everything you could’ve wanted on full display.

Papyrus immediately broke down in happy tears.

“NYOO HOO HOO!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!! THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME AND IT’S ALREADY TOO OVERWHELMING! LOOK AT ALL OF THE AMAZING DETAILS IN OUR HOME! THE SLIGHT BONE IMPRESSIONS IN THE TRIM! I DIDN’T THINK THAT I WOULD GET THIS EMOTIONAL, I’M RUINING MY BAD TO THE BONE REPUTATION!!!”

Sans didn’t even have the energy to laugh at that. Not when he was so busy grinning and approaching the house that he longed for. Toriel snapped a picture of that dopey, goofy smile and he didn’t even care. He even posed midstep just so annoy her, and then resumed on his walk, shuffling ahead, hands in his pockets, sneakers scuffing against the path that was crafted so lovingly with everyone’s help.

“Would you like to take a tour?” Toriel offered. “It is beautiful inside.”

“Let’s do it.”

The monsters gave you some privacy while you, Sans and Papyrus lingered on the welcome mat in front of the door. It was one that read ‘Bone Sweet Bone’, something that the older of the two picked out. Papyrus only conceded its presence when you begged him to reconsider and then promised he would have his say in practically everything else that needed to be decorated.

Walking in…

Was an experience.

Because just a little while ago, all of this was bare. It was nothing. Just a few pieces of lumber and tired smiles all around.

And now it was home.

In front of you was a living room that had enough space for all of your cuddling needs. You would have to haul in some furniture to make it more habitable, but for right now, it was perfect.

Ahead there was a path toward the dining room.

Then the grand kitchen.

Heated floors. A giant window to look outside and bring in some natural light. With appliances that were all the rage and high-tech, one-of-a-kind pieces that Alphys’ friend cooked up when you told them that you wanted things efficient and power saving. Going green never felt so good, especially with all of the fancy amenities.

Papyrus got his hands-free sink. Something that would activate without him ever having to touch the handles and dirty the place up. He hated dirt and messes, so that was one of his biggest peeves when he was continuously cleaning up something that shouldn’t have been so dirty in the first place.

The tiles were warm against your toes already. Grand countertop space, enough to put all of your favorite things. A small cabinet for recipe books that Papyrus started with his collection from Toriel. A massive fridge to store all of his leftovers so nothing went to waste, something that was elegant and refined in a way that made you feel like you were visiting someone’s house and not really just visiting through your own.

There were racks for pans to hang from. Fun wallpaper that he’d chosen. Dishrags and towels with his own winking face on it and a heart on either side. You would have to buy sets of three for everything. Dishes, cups, silverware. But it didn’t matter, because he was already so giddy when he bent down and opened up the oven door to stick his head inside and marvel at the capacity for it.

“LOOK AT ALL OF THE LITTLE THINGS WITH MY NAME ON IT!”

It was inscribed in almost everything in the kitchen. Whatever he would need, it alluded to him in some way. And he was ecstatic that here, in his safe zone, he was able to experiment and play with cooking where he was recognized for all his glory and talent.

In the backyard was exactly what he needed. Some big field where he and Undyne could play sports and work out together. They called it training even though neither of them were actually in any kind of guard any more, which you thought was as adorable as it was hilarious. There was a space just big enough that they could rearrange the net and create space for whatever they wanted. Badminton, volleyball, basketball, wrestling. It was going to be a blast being able to watch them do their thing through the kitchen window.

“AND DO YOU SEE THAT THE TREES ARE LINED UP SO PERFECTLY? WE CAN HAVE LOTS OF SHADE AND REST WHEN WE ARE TIRED! NYEH HEH HEH! PRETTY COOL, RIGHT?”

You couldn’t agree more.

It took a quick trip downstairs to get a good look at Sans’ domain.

This was part one of two. A lab tucked away for him to conduct experiments in a cold and sterile environment, but with just the right amount of charm to it. It was empty for now, but you could bet that he would have obnoxiously colored beanbags in the corner next to all of his incredibly expensive and now donated equipment from his various sponsors. There were chemistry sets and scientific equipment galore, all of it ready for an adventure in discovering new possibilities.

He would put weird posters on the wall, too. Things that referenced terrible old memes and just any kind of ridiculous thing to get his visitors to laugh. In the corner there was a rack for his jackets and goggles, including an emergency eye wash center, though you weren’t really sure what he would use it for considering he didn’t actually have any eyeballs.

“man, this is…heh…amazing. more than i could’ve hoped.”

Not done yet.

Because as great as it was, you had several other additions that they just had to see.

Including Sans’ mini observatory.

Inside of the roof, you made them build a little room where he could keep his telescope. Something he could use to come up on days where he wanted more free range to look at the stars and planets. Maybe make his own calculations and try to solve the mysterious of the universe. There was a small opening at the top where he could pull his telescope out and nestle it just outside the house, peering along at all of the distant planets as they twinkled and winked at him from up above.

And for you, of course, was the arrangement that both of them had been waiting for.

Adjoining rooms.

Hell. Yes.

No more nights spent shuffling through the hallway and risking an injury by slamming into a wall or piece of furniture. All you had to do was move from one door to the next and you would be right where you wanted to. Nestled between whichever brother was on the schedule for that night, because the two of them were one hundred percent okay with sharing. Which was an arrangement that might not have worked for everyone, but definitely did for you.

The rooms were large enough that you would be able to breathe. The walls were thick enough – thanks to Undyne’s shouting demonstration – that you would have your privacy. So there was nothing wrong with being dumped in the middle of them in the house, because that was what you wanted. That was what worked.

“so? any thoughts so far?”

“NO. AND IT’S NOT BECAUSE I’M ON THE VERGE OF TEARS???”

“Yeah. It’s…” You wanted to be honest and say perfect. That it was already the most wonderful thing you’d ever had the pleasure of looking at – and that it was yours.

Instead, you bit down on your lower lip and did your best to stifle the overly emotional reaction that would’ve followed.

“It’s alright, I guess.”

Sans grinned.

Papyrus freaked.

“WHAT??? SURELY YOU DON’T MEAN THAT. NO, YOU ARE TRYING TO JAPE ME, BECAUSE I CAN SEE IN YOUR BIG, BEAUTIFUL, MESMERIZING EYES THAT YOU ARE VERY MUCH IN LOVE WITH THIS ENTIRE PLACE. NYEH, DON’T TRY TO DENY IT! THE SPARKLE RIGHT THERE SAYS IT ALL!”

“I don’t have a sparkle!” you protested.

“BUT YOU DO. IT LOOKS LIKE RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE MIXED TOGETHER TO MAKE THE ULTIMATE HAPPY GESTURE.” He shrugged. “WE SHOULD CHECK OUT ALL OF THE SPACE AND SEE IF IT IS UP TO OUR STANDARDS. I DO HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS, THOUGH!”

He did, and for good reason.

Closet space? Check.

Roomy bathrooms, including a massive tub that even your tall skeleboyfriend could use without breaking a sweat? Check.

Ample space for the both of them to put up pictures, drawings, posters and reminders? Check.

A loveseat on the windowsill for cuddling.

Lush, soft carpet to keep your toes warm in the winter.

It was unique. Because it encompassed all of your favorite things and blended them seamlessly. Nothing felt out of place or strange to be around, which is what you wanted.

You wanted to come here and have it feel less like a temporary place to stay. You wanted to make sure that every minute you spent here was going to bring you joy and comfort.

And it was silly, you knew that, because that’s what the brothers essentially _were_. They plucked you from a quiet life and forced you to rethink about what you wanted. You really didn’t believe before developing feelings for them that there would be anybody to share this kinda stuff with, but you were glad to be proven wrong.

“welp. looks like that’s everything.”

The three of you lingered in the living room. Your heart still pounding. You wanted to say a thousand things, and you were sure they did, too. But for now, you were comfortable in relishing the awed silence from both of the brothers before you.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“SO THIS IS OUR NEW HOME.”

“yep.”

“THIS IS WHERE WE WILL BE LIVING. ONCE WE MOVE EVERYTHING IN…”

“I can’t wait to put everything in its proper place.”

Papyrus’ face lit up. “ME TOO. WE HAVE SO MUCH ROOM HERE, MUCH MORE THAN BEFORE. IT WON’T FEEL SO CRAMPED, EVEN WITH YOUR THINGS! AND THE FURNITURE WILL MATCH EVERYTHING IN HERE NOW, IT WILL FEEL FAR MORE PROFESSIONAL THAN THE…INTERESTING INTERIOR CHOICES THAT WERE MADE AT OUR OTHER PLACE.”

“yeah, like the way that the sink gurgles when you use the hot water.”

“OR WHEN THE FRIDGE ONCE STARTED TO LEAK THAT GROSS BROWN FLUID THAT I SLIPPED IN??? I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT IT.”

“or the lightswitch that gets stuck sometimes.”

“Yeah, it’s like in perpetual dim lighting? We even tried to pry it off and on with a plastic fork and broke it off inside.”

“YOU WHAT?”

“uh, nothin’.”

You all laughed. It was good to reminisce about the old place. It wasn’t as if you were gone from it completely yet, but the memories you had of it were going to remain fond – if not a little frustrating – in all the years to come. It really was a great place for the brothers to start out, and while this was a major upgrade, you knew that the two of them were going to miss all of the great memories that came with it.

Papyrus wrung his hands together, uncharacteristically nervous. “DO YOU THINK THAT THIS WAS THE RIGHT DECISION? OUR OTHER HOME WAS VERY SPECIAL. IT WAS WHERE WE LIVED FOR SUCH A LONG TIME, AND THIS IS A BIG CHANGE.”

Ah, you knew it. While Papyrus really was all for this, he was a creature of habit. Big changes sort of intimidated him because routine was familiar and fun. He could do the same thing a hundred times and still gain the same joy out of it, and this massive shift in your lifestyle was definitely going to have an effect on him whether he wanted it or not.

Sans shrugged. “look at this way. we get to stay together. all three of us.”

His brother’s mood lightened. “VERY TRUE. I AM…LOOKING FORWARD TO IT. IT MAY BE A LITTLE STRANGE AT FIRST, BUT I AM GLAD THAT I HAVE THE BOTH OF YOU TO SHARE IT WITH! IT IS LIKE AN ADVENTURE!”

“Exactly,” you laughed. “And you _are_ the bravest monster I know, remember?”

“OF COURSE. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD COWER BEHIND ME WHILE WE FACE SUCH A LIFE-CHANGING TIME. DON’T WORRY, LOVE OF MY LIFE! WE’LL GET THROUGH THIS ENTIRE THING UNSCATHED, YOU’LL SEE.”

Without much warning, Papyrus scooped you and his brother up for a hug. It was so effortless for him and you melted into his touch, giddy at the way he rubbed his cheek on yours. He was affectionate because he was truly excited about everything, and his enthusiasm was, as always, super contagious.

“I THINK WE SHOULD THANK EVERYBODY FOR THEIR HARD WORK. SO LET’S TAKE OUR FIRST STEP FROM OUTSIDE OF OUR NEW HOME AND LET THEM KNOW EXACTLY HOW WE FEEL!!!”

“good idea, bro. you’re so smart.”

“I KNOW.”

The three of you exited through the front door and were met with cheers. Monsters clapping and yelling out lines of congratulations. You were even showered in a bunch of socks to commemorate the occasion, and while you hadn’t expected it at first, it was still a very welcome gesture. Something that spoke volumes about how seriously they took this moment.

“CONGRATS, nerds!!!” Undyne grinned so hard that you were a little afraid of her in that moment, she looked downright predatory with the way her jaw stretched to show rows of serrated teeth.

Alphys put her hands under her chin and her glasses gleamed. “W-we’re really happy for you! What did you think? W-was it good?”

“Everyone, I think we should not overwhelm them. However, before you stop all of your whoops and cries, please continue doing so until I snap a picture for our records.” Toriel chuckled and waved her polaroid camera in the air. Where did she even get something that embarrassing and ancient, anyway?

You found yourself in the midst of…a lot of conversations at once. Sans and Alphys nerding it out over the lab and the observatory, how they were going to spend much more time collaborating like the good ol’ days. Papyrus and Toriel going on about how they would try some new recipes that were much more complicated and sensitive than the ones that they got away with in the older house. Undyne making sure that everyone was far back enough that you didn’t shrink away from them.

It was a good day.

All three of you sat at the head of the table and shared a meal with everyone who could stop by and spend some time with you. It was hard trying to engage people in conversation when so many were going on at once, but you felt that you owed it to them to at least try.

“S-so is there anything else you can think of that we can add? We’ve kept things under budget, so I c-can definitely move some things around if you’d like.”

You shook your head. “No, I think we’re good, honestly.”

“JUST good?” Undyne sneered. “C’mon, punk!!! At least be open with your feelings! I can practically SEE the sentimental tears running down those cheeks!”

You huffed. You promised yourself you wouldn’t cry. If you did, then the brothers would think something was wrong and try to correct it. Now that would’ve just been embarrassing.

But the rest of the little get-together was amazing because you got to catch up with monsters you hadn’t scene in quite some time. You were happy to pass around the bowls of food and share your thoughts, only because you knew you could trust them to respect your opinions and words of thanks.

In the midst of it all, you were glad to have both of the brothers by your side.

Sneaking glances at you.

Sans trying to be sexy and ending up just looking ridiculous when the others caught him shooting a wink that made him look like he was having a twitching fit.

Papyrus would outright stare until you acknowledged him, and when you did, he would stammer out a laugh and nearly knock something off the table.

You still had no clue how you managed to snag both of them, but…

You weren’t complaining.

Alphys and Undyne said they would clean up the place after several of your new neighbors showed up to introduce themselves. You were a little worried about getting back to the brothers’ old place in time to rest for work tomorrow, but your friends would take care of it. They were awesome like that. And, strangely enough, you really did have a good time in meeting these strangers who would soon be living with you in the same neighborhood.

“ARE YOU READY TO GO?” Papyrus balanced several paper plates wrapped in tinfoil on his head. Leftovers for later on. “YOU NEED YOUR REST. AND DON’T TRY TO TRICK ME, IT WON’T WORK. I KNOW YOUR SCHEDULE LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND!”

“yeah. probably should turn in soon.”

This would be one of the last nights you’d have to venture out into the cold hallway to switch rooms.

Where you would squish on the couch just to fit so you could watch a movie together.

How you would sometimes get stuck in the bathroom because the lock was broken – or maybe just because Sans thought it was hilarious to make you _think_ it was. Papyrus usually saved you from that.

Sure, you thought, snuggling up to Papyrus when settling down for the first half of the night. It was a good place. But it wasn’t perfect. And you had somewhere even better where you could make new memories. You would never replace what happened in these walls, but that was why parting was so bittersweet.

“ARE YOU EXCITED TO MOVE YOUR THINGS?”

“Mmhmm.”

“YOU ARE TIRED, AREN’T YOU? YOUR NOSE IS WIGGLING.”

“…my nose doesn’t wiggle when I’m tired.”

“BUT IT’S DOING IT RIGHT NOW.” He pecked you on the bridge of it just to see your face scrunch up. “ANYWHO, I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO ALL OF THIS. MAKING SURE WE THROW AWAY WHAT WE DON’T NEED. I SUSPECT SANS WILL NEED TO REPLACE A GOOD AMOUNT OF SOCKS BEFORE WE ARE ABLE TO GET EVERYTHING TO THE NEW HOUSE.”

“Oh, god. You’re right.”

“THEY’RE DISGUSTING. AND I MEAN THAT TO SOUND AS OBNOXIOUS AS POSSIBLE.”

“I know.”

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY MY BROTHER HAS SUCH A HARD TIME WITH THEM, BUT I SUPPOSE THIS IS A CHANCE FOR US TO START FRESH.” He ran his fingers down your bare shoulder. “WHEN WE GET SETTLED IN, WE SHOULD EXPLORE EVERY LAST PART OF OUR HOUSE TOGETHER. AND MAKE SURE WE KNOW THE LAYOUT WELL ENOUGH IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN WE MIGHT HAVE COMPANY AND HAVE TO PULL OUT THE LAST MINUTE HANDTOWELS TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION!”

You laughed against him and tried not to let it show that you were exhausted, but you were sure he caught on anyway.

“BUT THIS IS WHERE I WANT TO BE. WELL, NOT HERE, SEEING AS HOW WE JUST BUILT OURSELVES A NEW HOUSE. AM I MENTIONING IT TOO MUCH? I FEEL LIKE I AM, BUT I CAN’T CONTAIN MYSELF.”

You laughed halfheartedly. “You’re not doing anything wrong. Besides, I like your voice.”

“YOU…DO? THAT’S…GOOD TO KNOW, NYEH HEH HEH….”

You held him close as his breathing evened out. He was finally losing consciousness, so you had a few hours to yourself.

As you trudged toward Sans’ room once Papyrus woke up, you reassured yourself that this would get easier. That it was a _good_ thing that you were moving in with them. You’d always felt so comfortable being around them, and spending the night became second nature by now. At this point, you weren’t even sure why you bothered paying rent to your landlord when most of your time was spent with the brothers at their place.

Sans was still up when you trudged into his room. Chuckling tiredly when you lost yourself in his arms, the both of you reclining in bed and watching the gentle streaks of rain against the window.

“can’t wait for that skylight.”

“Even though it’ll wake you up once the sun comes up?”

He grinned. “think you’re kinda underestimating my ability to sleep in.”

You snorted with laughter. “True. Guess I never thought about it.”

Silence for a while.

“you, uh. ever think about a future with us?”

“Yeah, only all the time.”

“good.”

A long pause.

“i do, too.”

“I know. That’s why we’re moving in together.”

He shifted. “nah. more’n that. kinda…wanna see where this goes, and maybe it’s moving too fast. but it seems like we’re at the pace we should be since we’ve known each other so long.”

“I feel you. Most people who date don’t exactly have friendships that last as long as ours has. It’s…nice. Because I know that I can trust you.”

He chuckled and curled his arm around you tighter. “heh. i thought you were human.”

“I _am_ human, you dork.”

“dunno. right now, yer bein’ kinda…cheesy.”

You attacked him with tickles and kisses. He gave in easily enough.

He was right, though. Sometimes you wondered if maybe…things were going too fast. But the pace seemed right because of how much you’d shared and what you’d been through together. Up until now, the three of you were completely trusting in your relationships because of history and continued actions. You really didn’t see yourself as just diving into something this serious with just anybody.

Work tomorrow was going to be a little rough considering you were still wide awake and had a really tough time shutting your brain down, but…

It would be worth it in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **please comment**! it makes my day super special!  <3
> 
>  **question of the day** : for you, what's the worst part about moving?
> 
>  **[consider donating](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM)**!


End file.
